Asas do Prazer Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele pensava e como era feliz ao lado dela, todos os momentos eram unicos e ele agradecia sempre por ter ela ao seu lado


**Asas do Prazer.**

**Roupa Nova.**

Harry estava sentado perto de uma das árvores de Hogwarts pensando nela, a mulher que tinha ganho o coração dele, Gina, ele se lembra de quando a encontrou pela primeira vez, estação King Cross, ele perdido procurando onde era a plataforma nove e meia, quando os olhos dele vagaram naquela família de ruivos, ele ouviu ela falando, aquela voz que ele viria a amar em alguns anos, tinha épocas que apenas o som da voz dela era capaz de fazê-lo relaxar, esquecer dos problemas, as vezes ela cantava ate o ponto que ele caia adormecido no colo dela, era um amor diferente de tudo que ele já tinha sentido na vida.

-No que pensa amor? –ela se senta em seu colo e se aconchega em seus braços, ele apenas sorri e fala.

-Em como eu sou sortudo de ter você –ele beija o pescoço dela a fazendo estremecer, ele tinha muita sorte sim.

**Bate uma emoção  
Se o cenário é a vida  
Rostos na multidão  
E uma luz escapou, esbarrou em você  
(me mostrando você).**

Os beijos eram mais que simples contato era uma necessidade de sentir a alma e o coração da pessoa que se ama, no caso de Harry ia mais alem, não era apenas uma troca de amor, era um amor acima de tudo que eles poderiam explicar, era pura magia que rodeava o casal e demonstrava seus sentimentos, cada toque, cada palavra trocada, cada simples sensação, demonstrava o quanto aquele casal era feliz juntos.

-Eu te amo Gi... –ele fala em um sussurro rouco ao que ela beija seu pescoço, não poderiam mais agüentar aquela paixão se elevando a tal nível, em um momento eles estavam em baixo de uma árvore perto do lago, no outro eles se encontraram em seu refugio, o quarto na mansão Potter.

**  
Magia de amor pôs meus olhos nos seus  
E o segredo ficou só nosso  
Mal posso esperar o tempo passar.**

As caricias aumentava a cada momento, cada toque era sentido com pura magia e sentimento, cada beijo era uma explosão de amor, Harry sentia Gina o encara com aqueles olhos cor de mel mornos, como se o pedindo para amá-la como ele nunca a amou, Harry desliza seus beijos sobre seu corpo, os beijos pareciam queimar e gelar ao mesmo tempo, era como sentir o calor de um fogo e o gelo glacial sobre sua pele, mas era mais do que isso, os beijos eram carregados com sentimentos que ambos guardavam em seus corações, era uma experiência de pura simbiose mágica e de amor.

**  
Nasce uma explosão de desejos, dos sentidos  
Seja você quem for, quero ser seu herói  
Indefeso bandido.**

Gina poderia ver naqueles olhos verdes, muitas duvidas, muitos receios, ela poderia ver que ele queria falar algo, mas tinha medo da reação dela, ela segura a mão dele e o beija, Harry sempre foi inseguro sobre a vida, ele tinha medo de fazer algo que faria as pessoas não o amarem mais, mas como não amar ele? Ele nunca fez nada para ser odiado, ela sabia seus segredos, sabia o que ele teve que passar nos Dursleys, ela ainda não entendia completamente por que a família dele o tratava assim, mas isso não importava agora, ela demonstraria o total amor que tinha por aquele garoto de olhos verdes que parecia tão perdido na estação King Cross.

-Eu vou sempre te amar Harry –ela fala em seu ouvido e o beija profundamente.

**  
Mas deixa eu entrar, no seu jeito de amar  
Penetrar nos momentos lindos  
Só eu e você, seremos iguais.**

O tempo tinha sido esquecido, poderia ser horas, minutos, dias até mesmo, mas eles não se importavam, o amor deles era irreal da forma que seria descrito, nenhuma palavra poderia classificar o que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, era como se o mundo tivesse criado as duas almas perfeitas para se amarem, Harry poderia sentir o coração dela batendo, a pulsação de magia emanando dela a cada respiração que ela tomava em seu sono, ela ficava horas observando ela adormecida em seus braços, era como um momento mágico que ele levaria no coração para sempre.

-Eu te amo Virgínia Molly Weasley –ele a abraça mais e cai em um sono profundo.

**  
Tudo o que eu quero é te sentir  
Poder te tocar, voar nas asas do prazer  
Tudo o que eu quero é te abraçar  
Poder viajar, teu corpo inteiro me perder  
O tempo todo com você.**

**-**Eu poderia me acostumar a acordar assim –ele fala com um sorriso ao ver aqueles olhos cor de mel transmitindo um imenso amor para ele, ele a abraça mais que dá uma risadinha e fala.

-Não creio que o meu irmão vá aprovar... Se bem que o Dino e o Simas podem gostar do que vão ver –derrepente ela estoura em risadas ao ver a cara dele –não seja bobo amor –ela se inclina e o beija –Eu sou sua, ninguém vai mudar isso –ele a abraça mais forte e fala.

-Eu te amo Gina... Mais do que meu próprio coração pode falar... Mais do que eu possa compreender... Mas eu te amo... E nada vai mudar isso –ela sorri e o beija delicadamente, sentir aquele amor vindo daquele garoto poderia sub julgar alguém, mas aquela ruiva demonstraria ter o amor a altura, ela mostraria que sempre estaria lá para ele, demonstraria um verdadeiro amor para Harry Potter.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIGA QUE CARREGO NO CORAÇAO... A SRTA CLAZINHA FELTOM..RSRSRS VC E UMA AMIGA ESPECIAL MEU ANJO.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE DA FICS.RSRS**


End file.
